1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power apparatus having expandable outlet and outlet expanding method thereof, and more particularly to enable at least one outlet of the power apparatus to become an expandable outlet, user can use a first user interface to increase outlet information of the power apparatus and save the outlet information, the power apparatus can be a PDU (Power Distribution Unit), a UPS (Uninterruptible Power Supply) or other power apparatus having a plurality of outlets.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,672,104, the first prior-art entitled “Current protection apparatus and method”, the first prior-art disclosed a apparatus having changeable outlet status (e.g., click On/Off indication), setup scheduling and rename outlets, but the first prior-art has not been disclosed how to use an original outlet to become an expandable outlet to increase number of outlets, and the first prior-art has not been disclosed how to manage the expanded outlets. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the first prior-art.
A second prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,639,459, the second prior-art used a PDU power monitor module (108) to control and save IP address (Internet Protocol address) of each PDU. Each of rack systems can be provided with one or two PDUs more, but the second prior-art has not been disclosed how to use an original outlet to become an expandable outlet to increase number of outlets, and the second prior-art has not been disclosed how to manage the expanded outlets. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the second prior-art.
A third prior-art is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. US20110062780, the third prior-art used a USB cable (204) to connect a first PDU (202) and a second PDU (210), user can input command to each outlet (213) of the second PDU (210) by a touch screen (208), but the third prior-art has not been disclosed how to use an original outlet to become an expandable outlet to increase number of outlets, and the third prior-art has not been disclosed how to manage the expanded outlets. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the third prior-art.